Battler Ushiromiya
Battler Ushiromiya es el protagonista de Umineko no Naku Koro ni. La mayor parte de la serie es enmarcado por su batalla con Beatrice en la cual él intenta demostrar que los asesinatos en Rokkenjima, de los cuales él mismo es una víctima, podrían ser cometidos por humanos. Perfil Principal Battler es uno de los jovenes primos que llegaron a Rokkenjima. Él ha vivido con sus abuelos (del lado de su madre) por seis después de que su madre,Asumu, muriera. Durante los eventos de Umineko no Naku Koro ni, es su primera vez en Rokkenjima después de su regreso, y también su primera vez que ve a sus primos en seis años. A él no le gusta su padre Rudolf y a menudo lo llama bastardo. Le agrada su madrastra Kyrie, pero piensa en ella como una hermana mayor más que en una madre. Él también tiene una hermana menor, Ange. Battler es muy obstinado y no cree en Beatrice o en la magia del todo. Esto hace que Beatrice esté extremadamente molesta y porque él no cree en su ella o en su magia, todos los demás han muerto durante los evento de Legend of the Golden Witch y no pueden ir a la Tierra Dorada. Beatrice se compromete a mostrarle a Battler los errores de su elección y le muestra lo equivocada que estaba en su mente obstinada. Ella cree que Battler es la respuesta a sus mil años de aburrimiento y se satisface en la tortura que él le promete que él tratará de dorrtarla, negándola y resolviendo el Epitafio de la Bruja. Relaciones *Rudolf Ushiromiya, padre. *Asumu Ushiromiya, madre. *Kyrie Ushiromiya, madrastra (madre biológica). *Ange Ushiromiya, hermana. *George Ushiromiya, primo. *Jessica Ushiromiya, prima. *Maria Ushiromiya, prima. *Beatrice, oponente, esposa (desde ep 6). *Krauss Ushiromiya, tío. *Natsuhi Ushiromiya, tía. *Eva Ushiromiya, tía. *Hideyoshi Ushiromiya, tío. *Rosa Ushiromiya, tía. *Kinzo Ushiromiya, abuelo. *Lion Ushiromiya, medio-primo/a, medio-tío/a *Lambdadelta, guardiana de hechicero *Bernkastel, oponente *Erika Furudo, oponente *Estacas del Purgatorio, muebles *Dlanor A. Knox, amiga, oponente, aliada. *Tohya Hachijo, nuevo él. Apariencia Battler luce como un hombre joven con pelo puntiagudo y pelirrojo. Él tiene los ojos azules (como se ve en el anime, en Majo to Suiri no Rondo y el retrato en Twilight of the Golden Witch) o negros (como se ve en la novela original) y es descrito como muy alto, musculoso y que luce como un hombre fascinante. Él usa un traje de khaki con la cresta Ushiromiya. en Dawn of the Golden Witch, él aparece con una capa negra (similar a la capa de Kinzo o Goldsmith), simbolizando su posición como Game Master. En Twilight of the Golden Witch, él envejece y su pelo se torna de color blanco y es menos puntiagudo que el pelo rojo original y se parece mucho a Kinzo cuando era joven. Rol en los Juegos Legend of the Golden Witch En Legend of the Golden Witch, la mayor parte de la historia es dicha desde su punto de vista. most of the story is told through his point of view. En el principio él se reune con sus primos George y Maria (la cual sería como que se juntaran por primera vez debido a que la última vez ella tenía 3 años de edad) en el aeropuerto. Ha sido la primera vez en seis años desde que él vio por última vez al resto de la familia Ushiromiya y ha estado Rokkenjima después de que viviese con los padres de su madre. Al final, debido a que él no cree en Beatrice y no admite que su magia es real, la puerta a la Tierra Dorada es cerrada, costándole el paraíso a todos. Muerto En Legend of the Golden Witch, él es uno de los últimos sobrevivientes. Cuando la policía finalmente llega a Rokkenjima solo encuentran partes y piezas de los cuatro primos. Es desconocido como ellos realmente murieron. Missing Él es el tonto que hizo que el mundo donde todos podrían ser felices se convirtiera en nada. A pesar de que Beatrice está enfurecida, por alguna razón ella lo está disfrutando inmesamente. Es como si fuese un juguete divertido que ha obtenido después de mil años. Espero que usted también pueda ver a este tonto divertido pronto. Turn of the Golden Witch En Turn of the Golden Witch, Battler es menos prominente en la historia misma, como él está observando los eventos desde lejos al lado de Beatrice, mientras que la continua negando. Aunque él aún es parte del mundo que tiene lugar, podría ser dicho que real él está con Beatrice. Durante la primera parte de la historia, Battler es solo significante a través de pequeñas interrupciones hechas por él y Beatrice, cuando los eventos se vuelven insatisfactorios en el mundo que están observando. Eventualmente él juega un rol más prominente, cuando es presentado con una situación que ocurre durante el juego y debe explicar como es posible por un truco humano. Este es el punto en donde él comienza con su famosa línea ¡Repite esto en Rojo!. Él tiene éxito en refutar la necesidad de magia en ese misterio, lo cual parece levantar la arrogancia de Beatrice. Desafortunadamente para Battler, es el único de muchos misterios que toman lugar durante el mundo de juego que él es capaz de resolver. Esto cause que Battler acepte a la bruja y la magia y lleva a ser el mueble de Beatrice durante un momento hasta que finalmente es asesinado en banquete. Al final, las palabras de Bernkastel le hacen estar dispuesto a pelear con Beatrice otra vez, sabiendo incluso que si él pierde el juego otra vez, continuará sin fin con el objetivo de torturarlo. Muerto En este arco, Battler desaparece una vez más, después de sobrevivir el 5 de Octubre. Sin embargo, la descripción no muestra que su cuerpo fue destrozado, pero su determinación para pelear volvió otra vez. Ésto está más centrado en Meta-Battler. Desaparecido Por un momento, él se rindió ante la Bruja, pero él tuvo la determinación para recuperar su fuerza de voluntad y pelear de nuevo. ¿Es Battler un juguete que vale la pena romper por la Bruja? Siendo ese el caso, es posible que lo rompa con moderación, fijándose en él, para romperlo de nuevo. Su tortura no tiene sentido si ella lo mata. Se debe alternar en atormentarlo y dejarlo descansar. Banquet of the Golden Witch En su tercer duelo con Beatrice, el disgusto de Battler crece cada vez más y eventualmente conduce a una interrupción de los procedimientos del juego. Mientras tanto, el Battler de Rokkenjima pasa gran parte de este episodio encerrado en la casa de huéspedes, haciendo solo breves incursiones externas con miembros de la familia armados para buscar personas que desaparecen. Muerto Recibió un disparo a muerte de Ushiromiya Eva dentro de la mansión. El arma fue un Winchester de la colección de Kinzo. Jessica perdió su vista. Battler estaba con ella. El acertijo de los lobos y las ovejas. Alliance of the Golden Witch La mayor parte del episodio es dicho desde la perspectiva de la hermana de Battler, Ange, la cual reduce el rol de Battler. Mientras tanto, el Battler en Rokkenjima se encierra a si mismo en la casa de huéspedes con sus primos mientras reportes de asesinatos bizarros se filtran. Es revelado en este episodio que Asumu no es su madre real. Muerto Mientras estaba en poder de la bruja, él se fue al infierno. Pero para la bruja, el infierno era la Tierra Dorada. End of the Golden Witch Durante el final de End of the Golden Witch, Battler es nombrado el "Hechicero Interminable" y "Hechicero Dorado" por Lambdadelta después de que él heredara los poderes de Beatrice y llegase a ser el nuevo Game Master. Con la asistencia de los muebles de Beatrice, él usa el punto de vista que él mismo es la mente maestra detrás de los asesinatos del juego a la teoría de batalla de Erika que Natsuhi es la culpable. Su arma es una espada larga dorada, la cual le otorga la facultad de ejercer la verdad roja y azul en batalla. Debido a que él sabe la verdad detrás del tablero de juego, se le permite usar la Verdad Dorada. Dawn of the Golden Witch En Dawn of the Golden Witch, él desarrolla una obsesión con revivir a Beatrice, pero sus esfuerzos resultan ser insuficientes para producir a una Beatrice completa, quien resulta ser más infantil e ingenua y sin su memoria original. Trata de demostrar su comprensión del juego pero termina sin querer produciendo un Error de Lógica del cual Erika toma ventaja y pierde él mismo. Sin embargo, junto a la recién despertada Beatrice, se las arregla para derrotar a Erika para ganar el juego. Muerto Su cuerpo fue encontrado en la habitación de huéspedes. Erika no realizó una detallada examinación. Requiem of the Golden Witch Battler solo aparece una parte pequeña del Episodio 7, en la Tea Party y en el epílogo. La Tea Party lo muestra camiando a un supuesto reto creado por Kinzo. En realidad, Rudolf debe convencerlo a escapar de la isla sabiendo que todos los miembros de la familia y los sirvientes han sido asesinados. Una interacción entre Rudolf y Battler no es mostrada. Battler es mostrado caminando hacia la capilla, pero él nunca llega. Rudolf es asesinado por Eva mientras esperaba a que Battler apareciera, es decir, Rudolf no lo asesinó. Su destino es desconocido en el final del Episodio 7. En el epílogo su personaje del meta-mundo, el hechicero interminable, consuela a Ange diciéndole de un final feliz para el 5 de Octubre de 1986. No queda claro si el último juego tiene a Bernkastel o a Battler como Game Master. Twilight of the Golden Witch Es el culpable junto a Kyrie y Rudolf en el juego de Bernkastel. Él invita a Ange al octavo juego para mostrarle un final feliz para el 4 y 5 de Octubre de 1986, pero las cosas se le salen de control cuando Ange se da cuenta que Battler le está ocultando la verdad, así que decide buscarla por ella misma, con la ayuda de Bernkastel y Featherine. Trata de evitar que su hermana descubra la verdad, pero Ange lo logra de todos modos. Después de que ella fue asesinada por Bernkastel y revivida por Beatrice en la Tierra Dorada, Battler junto a ella y Lambdadelta se dirigen a luchar contra Bernkastel. Bernkastel mata a Battler, lo que provoca que Ange sea capaz de usar todos sus poderes como Bruja de la Resurrección, reviviéndolo. Al final, logran derrotar a Bernkastel. En el final "magia", se muestra lo que ocurrió el 6 de Octubre de 1986 con él (lo que no se mostró en la Tea Party de Requiem of the Golden Witch). Después de que la mitad de la isla explotase, Battler junto a Beatrice (Yasu) deciden escapar de la isla y sobrevivir, pero debido a la culpa que inundaba a Yasu decide suicidarse tirándose al mar, Battler la sigue y se desconoce su Yasu murió o no. Varias décadas después, cuando Ange ya ronda aproximadamente los 40 años, Tohya Hachijo quiere comunicarse con ella y él resulta ser Battler, que sobrevivió al atentado de Rokkenjima. Él vive con Ikuko, quien lo rescato de un estado deambulante (y muchos fans creen que ella es Yasu, que también sobrevivió el 6 de Octubre). Él perdió toda su memoria y tiene daño cerebral, además que se encuentra en sillas de rueda después de que intentase suicidarse al comenzar a recuperar sus recuerdos de su antiguo él. Ikuko sugiere que al fin pueden vivir juntos y recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero Tohya se rehúsa y le dice Ange que él no es su hermano y que Battler murió ahogado el 6 de Octubre. Ange lo acepta y le dice que lo va a ayudar para que Battler deje su cuerpo. Ange lo invita a una fiesta de Halloween en la casa Fukuin, que luce exactamente igual a la mansión en Rokkenjima. Así es como Ange crea una Tierra Dorada y permite que Battler deje el cuerpo de Tohya y sea capaz de llegar a la Tierra Dorada junto a su familia, compañeros mágicos y Beatrice. Anime Battler (1).jpg|Sprite de Battler en la novela original 352px-Battler_Ushiromiya.gif|Concept art de Battler en el anime Battler_mugshot.jpg|Battler en el anime 339px-Battlersorecerer.jpg|Retrato de Battler del EP 6 Ougon Musou Kyoku Battler OMK.jpg|Retrato de Battler 301px-Ougon-battler.png|sprite Ending Battler y Shannon.jpg|Ending Battler y Shannon Ending Ronove y Battler.jpg|Ending Battler y Ronove Ending Battler y Kanon.jpg|Ending Battler y Kanon Remake de PS3 Battler PS3.jpg|Sprite PS3 Chara0_2.png|Sprite de Battler, el Hechicero Interminable CG Battler.jpg|CG de Battler CG Battler Endless Sorcerer.jpg|CG de Battler, el Hechicero Interminable CG EP-4.jpg|Battler y Ange en el episodio 4 CG EP-6.jpg|Battler y Beatrice en el episodio 6 Category:Characters Category:Game Masters Category:Magicians/Sorcerers Categoría:Personajes